This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our LRAC proposal MCA08X031, ``Lattice Boltzmann Studies of Turbulence, Blood Flow and Liquid Crystals, and Molecular Dynamics Studies for Nanoscience and Immunology,''was submitted to your panel for review on July 15, 2008. We are in receipt of your evaluation of of this proposal, dated September 19, 2008. This appeal addresses the concerns expressed by the referees in their evaluation.